


Shining in Your Eyes

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [44]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin convinces Jon to go to a winter market with him
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Shining in Your Eyes

Going to the winter market in town had not been Jon’s idea. If it had been up to him, they would have stayed at home, avoiding the cold and the crowds, but Martin had been so excited about the market, and Jon couldn’t bear to say no to him, so here they were. Jon had to admit the square looked beautiful. There were garlands of pine and holly everywhere and elaborate candle displays in the storefront windows, and the air smelled of chocolate and cinnamon and a million other wonderful scents. Even the snow, which Jon had been less than thrilled about, gave the market an air of magic and wonder as it drifted slowly down. 

“Jon, look!” Martin said excitedly, holding up a wooden object. The object was made up of two prongs with an intricately carved and painted cat holding them together. 

“What is it?” Jon asked, stepping closer to the stall, where more of these items were displayed 

“It’s a hair fork,” The woman running the stall explained, turning to show Jon and Martin the fork in her own hair, which had a deer carved into the top. “Helps keep your bun in place, and it adds a little bit of flair on top of that. Are you lookin’ to get one, dear?”

“Can we try it out and see how it looks first?” Martin asked before Jon could say anything.

“Aye,” The woman replied. “I’ve got some mirrors here just for that.” 

“Martin,” Jon began, but Martin pouted at him. 

“Please, just let me try it out on you,” he begged. “I think it’ll look cute! We don’t have to get it if you don’t like it, but at least let me try.” Jon sighed. 

“Alright,” he said. 

“Do ye know how to use it?” The woman asked. 

“Not a clue,” Martin replied. The woman laughed, taking the fork out of her hair and showing Martin the steps, which he replicated on Jon. The resulting bun certainly wasn’t the neatest, but it wasn’t bad either. Martin took a picture with his phone and showed Jon. Jon was surprised at how much he liked it. The carved wooden cat looked as though it was perched delicately atop his hair, sitting on it as if it was a cushion. 

“What do ye think, darling?” The woman asked. 

“I like it,” Jon said. 

“You do?” Martin asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Jon replied. “How much is it?”

“Twenty pounds,” The woman said. Jon reached for his wallet, but Martin had already pulled his out, handing over the cash. 

“Thank you very much!” The woman said. “Here’s my business card, in case ye want to get another one.” she handed Martin a small rectangle of cardstock. “You two enjoy the festival, now!”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Martin said, and Jon nodded as they walked off. 

“You didn’t have to pay for that,” Jon said. 

“I know I didn’t have to,” Martin replied. “I wanted to. You deserve to be given gifts.” Jon flushed. 

“At least let me get something for you,” he insisted. “I’ve been seeing people carrying around these cinnamon sugar pastry things all night, why don’t we see where we can get some for ourselves. I’ll buy.”

“Deal,” Martin said, kissing the top of Jon’s head. 


End file.
